Amor no ¿correspondido?
by dexterdebra
Summary: Al parecer, Naruto se había equivocado completamente con lo que, al menos para él, era una mala relación con Sasuke. Es verdad que existía, pero existían más sentimientos, en concreto uno.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto amaneció sobresaltado por el ruidoso despertador. Su cabeza seguía hundida en la almohada, por eso desplazó torpemente su mano por toda la mesita de noche hasta encontrar un objeto con forma ya familiar para él. Lo apagó al instante, y se dio la vuelta para quedar estirado boca arriba. Quedó mirando el techo, y habría vuelto a dormirse si no hubiera sido por el salto que dio de repente.

-¡No puedo dormirme!- se gritó a él mismo - voy a quedar con Sakura.

De un ágil salto, se levantó y se puso las zapatillas con cierto nerviosismo.  
Naruto tenía 16 años, era rubio, y a esas horas de la mañana solía tener una maraña por cabellera, tenía unos grandes orbes azules como ojos, que eran piropeados comúnmente, bueno, para casi todas, Sakura ni se fijaba en eso y estaba siempre pendiente de su Sasuke.

- ¿Qué le verá? - pensó, acomodando su futón en el armario.

Fue a ducharse con cierta pereza, la cual se disipó por completo al ver el reloj. Se acababa de levantar y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Cogió la toalla y ropa limpia, pero sin prestar mucha atención, no le importaba mucho vestir bien, se conformaba con que a él le gustara. Había elegido una camiseta negra de manga corta, y encima llevaría una chaqueta negra con tonalidades anaranjadas, y los pantalones del mismo naranja que la chaqueta, de calzado tenía sus habituales bambas negras. A parte, tampoco era una reunión de amistad, se dirigían a hacer una misión. Había que llevar a un hombre hasta las afueras de la villa, y allí lo recogerían. Como siempre, Naruto protestó a la quinta hokage Tsunade, reprochándole que con su nivel sería mejor que hicieran misiones de mayor nivel, no de un miserable rango C.

Al salir del baño, como de costumbre, se dirigió a la mesa del comedor y cogió su protector para ponérselo en la cabeza. Recordaba cuando se olvidaba cada día de él, y su maestro Kakashi se lo hacía recordar cada vez que lo veía. Pero aquello ya había pasado, ahora ya se estaba haciendo mayor y tenía que ir tomando nuevas responsabilidades.

Salió de su casa casi corriendo. Habían quedado en una pequeña plaza cerca de su casa, como cada día que tenían una misión. Ya se había convertido en el lugar de encuentro habitual del grupo. Avanzó mirando al frente, esperando encontrarlos allí, porque él siempre era el que llegaba tarde. Efectivamente, allí se encontraban, apoyados en la pared. No se fijaron en que venía, así que Naruto tuvo que colocarse cerca de ellos para que lo vieran.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Hola-contestó Sakura- tarde como siempre ¿no?

Ella también tenía 16 años, tenía el pelo rosa, y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran de color verde, casi esmeralda. Su altura era un poco inferior a la de Naruto. Llevaba una chaqueta rosa oscuro, y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Hola- dijo Sasuke con su tono indiferente de cada día.

Naruto, como de costumbre, se acercó a él y lo miró de cerca. Sus miradas se cruzaron, parecía que iban a saltar chispas en cualquier momento, y la chica, como cada día, debería detenerlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sakura se interpuso entre los dos y les indicó que empezaran a caminar, ya que al final no llegarían a tiempo.

-¿¡Pero por qué siempre tiene que ser tan borde?!- gritó Naruto señalándolo descaradamente.

El pelinegro se limitó a echar a andar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, ignorándolo. Naruto quiso dedicarle algún insulto que otro, pero la chica le enseñó su puño, que estaba recubierto por un guante, en señal de advertencia. El rubio se rindió y también empezó a caminar. Sakura se colocó entre ellos dos, evitando que Naruto perdiera la cabeza. Pero para ella eso era difícil, no le gustaba el incómodo silencio que había aparecido, aunque ya fuera algo normal entre ellos y cada día pasara algo parecido.

A la chica no le caía mal Naruto, pero no le gustaba cuando empezaba a gritarle a su amado Sasuke, y el pelinegro se limitaba a pasar de él. Pero, afortunadamente, no siempre era así. También había veces en las que parecían entenderse, aunque fuera un poco. Aunque, en un principio, no parecía que ellos dos pudieran tener nada en común, lo tenían. Los dos habían perdido a sus padres de pequeños, y sabían lo que se sentía en aquellos momentos, por eso comprendían lo que el otro había soportado a lo largo de los años. En esos momentos en los que se dibujaba una sonrisa entre los dos, Sakura se encontraba un poco fuera de lugar, pero al mismo tiempo contenta por ver que también se podían llevar bien, o al menos, no comenzar a liarla en cualquier sitio. A veces podía incluso llegar a avergonzarse de acompañarlos.

Sakura decidió romper ese silencio de la manera más simple posible.

- Hoy hace buen día ¿no?

-Sí- fue la respuesta afirmativa que recibió de Naruto.

El silencio volvió rápidamente, apoderándose nuevamente de las tres presencias. En el momento en que Sakura ya no aguantaba la tensión visible en el ambiente, Naruto habló.

-Ahora que me fijo...- llamó la atención de Sakura, aunque Sasuke lo escuchaba sin atención mirando al horizonte- ¿dónde está Kakashi-sensei?

El pelinegro, aunque no se notara, prestó ligera atención al asunto, ya que también se le había pasado esa pregunta por la mente en cierto instante.

-Es verdad, no os lo dije- dijo ella aliviada, por tener una conversación- me dijo ayer que no podía venir porque tenía una misión pendiente, así que tendremos que encargarnos nosotros solos de esta misión, aunque él confía en nosotros y sabe que lo conseguiremos.

-Sí, seguro que no hay problema-contestó el rubio enérgico.

-Contigo en el grupo, no sé cómo estás tan seguro - esa voz llegó desde la posición de Sasuke.

Él, al reconocer esa voz, se giró hacia su objetivo,

-Sasuke... ¿cómo has dicho?

-¿También estás sordo?- utilizó su sarcasmo habitual - te lo repetiré...

Lo habría vuelto a decir si no hubiera sido porque Sakura se puso en frente suyo, con un puño en alto, fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿No querías decir nada, Sasuke?

-Tsk...- no quería peleas inútiles, así que calló.

A la chica le gustaba mucho el pelinegro, pero no reparaba en decirle lo que quisiera, le gritaría si fuera necesario.  
Sasuke tenía un año más que ellos, 17. Sus ojos eran negros, excepto cuando utilizaba el sharingan, del cual ya dominaba tres aspas. Vestía con una camiseta negra, de cuello alto, la cual le quedaba un tanto holgada. Sus pantalones eran también negros y le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

La chica lo estaba observando con detenimiento, parándose en cada facción de su rostro, pero al ver que estaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, bajó la vista, un tanto sonrojada. Él, estando acostumbrado, se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Naruto, el cual se estaba dando cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque no hubiesen palabras, miró a Sasuke buscando pelea. Sasuke le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. El rubio le miró por unos instantes, observándolo también, sin duda quería abalanzarse sobre él, y quitarle esa sonrisa, pero por algún motivo se había quedado parado, fijándose en el pelinegro, en todo su cuerpo, en cada facción que caracterizaba su rostro. El Uchiha tampoco entendía aquella situación, y tuvo que ser él quien desviara la mirada. Después de eso, Naruto reaccionó.

"¿En qué narices estaba pensando? No lo entiendo"


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí tenéis el segundo cap. Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Finalmente, llegaron al gran portón, donde acababa la villa. Salieron, el pelinegro con su rostro indiferente, Sakura avergonzada con tener a Sasuke al lado suyo, y Naruto dirigiendo su vista a todos lados, inquieto por algún motivo. Dieron pocos pasos más, y encontraron al cliente que había solicitado aquella misión. Se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en un árbol. Al verlos, se levantó y alzó la mano en señal de saludo. Los chicos correspondieron.

-¡Buenos días! - saludó Naruto.

-Hola, chicos - contestó el señor - bueno... lo primero, gracias por haber aceptado el recado.

-No pasa nada - dijo Sakura quitándole importancia.

-No sé qué hago haciendo este tipo de misiones...- pensó Naruto.

Sasuke se limitó a decir "hola".

Empezaron a avanzar por el bosque que tenían cerca suyo. En el camino, la chica decidió presentarlos.

-Él es Sasuke, y ese rubio se llama Naruto - dijo señalándolos - y yo soy Sakura.

-Encantado de conoceros - contestó haciendo una ligera reverencia - yo me llamo Danzou.

-Igualmente, no quiero ser cotilla, pero... - mintió Sakura, sintiendo curiosidad - ¿por qué nos ha llamado?

-Ah, no pasa nada, podéis preguntarme si queréis - sonrió - lo que pasa es que tengo que llegar hasta la aldea de la lluvia, que no está muy lejos de aquí, pero...- se aclaró la voz y tomó un poco de agua - en esa villa soy más o menos importante, y la aldea del sonido amenaza con atacarme, aunque no haya ninguna alerta grave, me siento seguro así.

-Entiendo - contestó Sakura escuchando con atención lo que el señor decía - nosotros le protegeremos.

Siguieron avanzando, la chica se puso a hablar con Danzou, mientras Naruto y el pelinegro iban más avanzados, sin decir nada. El rubio escuchaba la conversación sin atender mucho, porque se puso a mirar a Sasuke. Esa vez no lo hacía sin motivo, era consciente de ello. Quería decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras justas. El pelinegro al darse cuenta que la vista de Naruto volvía a estar clavada en él, se giró a enfrentarse a su mirada.

-... - el rubio se decidió - nos podríamos llevar bien...

Sasuke se sorprendió disimuladamente, pero Naruto rectificó con prisa.

-así el trabajo irá mejor - concluyó.

Bajó la vista, esperando recibir algún comentario del pelinegro que acabaría en una nueva pelea, como hacía siempre. Ni sabía por qué le había dicho eso. Y al tomar esa decisión, no había pensado en la misión, ni en la chica, lo había hecho... porque él quería. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Sasuke sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Me parece bien - contestó inesperadamente - por el bien de la misión, no te ilusiones.

El rubio se conformó con esa respuesta y sonrió, logrando su primer paso en el camino para tener una amistad con Sasuke. Aquella escena más o menos tranquila se vio interrumpida con un sonido procedente de un árbol. La conversación terminó y los cuatro se quedaron quietos. Automáticamente rodearon al señor, defendiéndolo. El mismo ruido se escuchó, venía de otro árbol. De repente, el pelinegro dejó de estar quieto y siguió andando tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sakura se fijó en eso.

-Pero Sasuke...

-No hace falta. Son pájaros - contestó alzando la vista al cielo.

También miraron hacia arriba y se dieron cuenta que era verdad. Suspiraron aliviándose al momento, y siguieron avanzando. El tiempo pasaba, y no había nada fuera de lo normal, sólo era audible el sonido del suave viento, que golpeaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Danzou afinó la vista y sonrió.

-Bien, parece que ya queda menos. Puedo divisar en el horizonte la villa.

Naruto y Sakura sonrieron, y el pelinegro se limitó a mover ligeramente la cabeza, asintiendo. Una voz ronca se dejó escuchar por toda la zona.

-Lo siento, pero no llegaréis.

Un kunai salió disparado desde unos arbustos hasta el señor, el cual se tapó la cara con miedo. Sintió que le rodeaban la cintura, las rodillas, y lo alzaban, moviéndolo del sitio con velocidad. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la chica soltándolo en el tronco de un árbol, bajó la vista y se encontró los dos chicos, fijándose en todo lo que tenían alrededor.

-No se mueva de aquí - dijo Sakura con rostro serio, y rápidamente saltó de la rama hasta llegar al suelo, con los otros.

Una cortina de humo se expandió, y una silueta se empezó a definir al otro lado. Los chicos cogieron de sus armas un kunai. El viento empezó a disiparlo y apareció un hombre. Se colocaron en posición ofensiva, esperando a que el enemigo atacara. Pero se mantuvo quieto, esperando algo.  
Sospecharon que era del Sonido, y lo confirmaron al ver el símbolo de su protector. El enemigo se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y esbozó una sonrisa con crueldad. Avanzó unos pasos. Los chicos retrocedieron levemente.

-Tranquilos - habló el espía del sonido - no os haré nada. Sólo quiero a Danzou.

-¿Y qué pasa si no te dejamos? - preguntó Naruto con agresividad.

-Entonces... - cogió la funda de su espada y la desenvainó - tendré que mataros.

El señor estaba observando asustado. Estuvo por tirarse y entregarse, pero las palabras de Sakura resonaron en su mente repetidas veces:

-No se mueva de aquí.

Se aferró al tronco del árbol y no se movió de allí.

-Déjalo en paz - dijo el rubio en tono amenazante.

-Podría, pero ese hombre es muy valioso en la aldea del Sonido. No me iré de aquí con las manos vacías.

-Me temo que sí- sin más, Sakura se lanzó con su kunai a por el objetivo.

El enemigo lo esquivó, pero no vio venir el puño de la chica, que con velocidad acabó en su rostro, enviándolo varios metros más allá. Naruto suspiró aliviado, pero rápidamente Sasuke hizo un gesto negativo, seguía sintiendo su chakra. Efectivamente, el ninja apareció de nuevo en frente de todos ellos, con un hilo de sangre deslizándose por su boca. Pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara. Sasuke empezó a hacer con sus manos rápidos sellos, para después absorber una bocanada de aire y expulsarla en forma de una gran bola de fuego, que iba directamente dirigida al objetivo.

Pareció golpearle, pero cuando el fuego desapareció, no lograron ver nada. Una sombra veloz se desplazó por el suelo, el propietario se acercó al rubio con su espada preparándose para cortarle por la mitad. Cuando parecía que todo estaba acabado, el pelinegro se interpuso entre los dos, deteniendo la espada de golpe. La cogió y la tiró al suelo, dejando al descubierto un limpio corte que se había formado en su mano por quitarle la espada al enemigo por el filo. El ninja del sonido no vio venir a Naruto por la espalda, y mucho menos dirigiendo hacia él una gran acomulación de chakra en la mano, su Rasengan. Le dio de lleno en la espalda, dejando una gran herida, produjo un grito ahogado antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Sasuke miró extrañado a Naruto, no podía ser. Lo había visto detrás suyo, y al retroceder la vista, vio al clon desaparecer en una humareda.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? - preguntó el rubio extrañado - si se veía que era un cebo.

El pelinegro tampoco lo entendía muy bien. Se había puesto ahí para... proteger a Naruto. La sensación insoportable de que alguien iba a hacerle daño, le había invadido y no había podido aguantar.

-Tsk...- no tuvo más remedio que callarse, por no saber qué contestarle.

Sakura, al ver que el peligro había pasado, de un ágil salto, llegó al tronco donde se encontraba Danzou y lo bajó. Seguidamente, se acercó a la herida de Sasuke y se dispuso a curarle.

-Sabiendo que te cortarías... - murmuró Sakura mientras acababa de cicatrizar la herida.

-Gracias - y de un movimiento suave apartó la mano y se la metió nuevamente en el bolsillo.

Ella sonreía cada vez que el pelinegro le dedicaba cualquier palabra amable, ya que no era común en él, pero sin hacerse ilusiones.

-Pensé que te habrías olvidado de hacer la multiplicación de cuerpos, dobe.

Naruto, al oír eso, se giró con mirada asesina y se acercó a él.

-Serás...¡teme!

Se habrían metido de lleno en una batalla de "teme y dobe" si no hubiera sido porque Sakura les interrumpió, señalando la villa, e indicando que ése era su objetivo. En el resto del camino reinó un apacible silencio, con el paisaje de antes. La chica y el señor charlando mientras Naruto y Sasuke estaban adelante, pero ahora cada uno mirando para su lado, olvidando por un momento lo que habían dicho antes, eso de llevarse bien. Cuando llegaron a su destino, frenaron.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos - dijo Sakura al ver a dos hombres que se encargarían del resto del viaje.

-Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí - dedicó al equipo una sonrisa.

-¡No ha sido nada!- exclamó Naruto.

Alzó una mano, despidiéndose, mientras Danzou se alejaba. Al verlo desaparecer, se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a su aldea. El camino volvió a ser silencioso, pero no era incómodo, era tranquilo, preferible a los insultos que se escuchaban normalmente. Otra vez, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar al pelinegro caminar. En ese caso Sasuke se volvió a dar cuenta, pero no se giró, se limitó a seguir andando, pensando que ya se cansaría. El chico volvió a ser él mismo, y apartó la vista. Sakura no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando de las extrañas miradas del rubio al pelinegro.

-¿Qué me pasa ultimamente?¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?- se preguntó Naruto con un leve rubor en las mejillas - no puede ser... yo me estoy ... enamorando de ...

-¿En qué estoy pensando? - se preguntó Sasuke también confuso - me tendría que molestar su mirada, pero no. Incluso, me siento bien cuando me mira. ¿Pero por qué?

Mientras cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la chica indicó que ya habían llegado. Mirando el portón, entraron a la villa después de un largo día.


	3. Chapter 3

Y aquí está el tercero, ¡ya se acerca el final!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Naruto paseaba por las calles de la villa de Konoha. No tenía misiones que realizar. La vida de un ninja era muy arriesgada, podía estar caminando tranquilamente, y al día siguiente morir en combate. Por eso la mayoría de los ninjas disfrutaban de la vida al máximo porque sabían que cada ocasión era única para hacer lo que ellos realmente querían. En casa no tenía nada que hacer, así que había decidido salir para despejarse un poco. Al identificar un rostro conocido, decidió pararse para saludar a su amigo.

-¡Shikamaru!- gritó desde bien lejos alzando la mano.

Él, al verle, sonrió, aunque aquel grito no le había gustado demasiado.

-Ah, qué problemático.

Efectivamente, ése era Shikamaru. Un chico de la misma edad que Naruto, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta hacia arriba. Para él, prácticamente todo era demasiado movido, le gustaba la tranquilidad, se podría pasar mirando el cielo con calma horas y horas sin cansarse. Pero al rubio le caía bien porque en el fondo era buena persona y no dudaba en ayudar a cualquier persona. Además, era muy listo, aunque no lo demostrara, sabía bastante y le gustaban los juegos de mesa.

-Buenos días - saludó el pelinegro sin moverse de su sitio, al ver que Naruto ya estaba cerca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?-preguntó el rubio.

-Había quedado con mi grupo para ir a comer a un nuevo restaurante, pero he llegado temprano. Supongo que tendré que esperarles.

-Qué raro que tu llegues temprano a algún sitio... - bromeó Naruto recordando la personalidad de su amigo.

-Já... yo también puedo llegar temprano a los sitios... si me lo propongo.

-El problema es que casi nunca te lo propones.

-¿Qué te ha dado hoy por meterte conmigo? - preguntó sin hacerle demasiado caso.

-¡Tampoco es que me prestes atención! - gritó Naruto otra vez.

- Qué escandaloso...

Cuando Shikamaru vio a su equipo acercarse hacia ellos, suspiró aliviado, ya que no tendría que escuchar más los gritos nerviosos del rubio.

Naruto también los vio y levantó la mano saludándoles con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh, es Naruto - dijo una chica rubia que se encontraba entre el grupo.

Tenía el pelo largo, atado a una larga coleta y con un mechón de pelo deslizándose por su rostro.

-Hola, Ino - saludó el pelinegro.

-¡Venga, rápido!- gritó de repente el otro chico que había con ellos, se llamaba Choji, a Naruto le caía muy bien porque era simpático.

-Oh, Choji - dijo Ino mirándolo - siempre pensando en la comida.

Ellos dieron un paso, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera despedirse, Shikamaru le invitó.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? - preguntó.

-¡Sí! - exclamó Choji con ánimo - así podremos ver quien come más.

-Bueno, así tan de repente... - dijo mirando a un lado, pero rápidamente aceptó.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al restaurante mencionado. No estaba muy lejos, aunque lógicamente, estaba bastante lleno, así que tuvieron que hacer una larga cola para conseguir entrar. Esperaron, aunque impacientemente, hasta que llegara por fin su turno. Ya estaban llegando, quedaban cuatro o cinco personas por ser atendidas.

Justo en ese momento, divisaron una persona que se paseaba cerca de ellos. Él ni se fijó en que ellos estaban allí porque parecía perdido en su mundo. Ino, la cual estaba locamente enamorada de aquel chico, se acercó rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! - gritó emocionada.

Él se limitó a saludarla pasando de largo. Ella se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera al instante.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él sin mucho interés por la respuesta.

-Bueno... yo estaba pensando en que... podrías venir a comer con nosotros... si quieres, claro.

-Ahora no puedo, tal vez en otra ocasión - dijo disponiéndose a marcharse del lugar.

Pero cierto individuo que se encontraba en aquel lugar y en aquel preciso momento, hizo que se detuviera. Era Naruto. No se acababa de acostumbrar a esa sensación que sentía al verle, él no la consideraba desagradable, la calificaba como extraña, difícil de definir.

-¡Sasuke! - dijo saludando con energía.

Él se quedó quieto, mirándole con atención y, seguidamente, rectificó.

-Bueno, aunque quizá pueda hacer eso en otra ocasión - dijo aceptando así la invitación.

Ino se dio la vuelta y alzó el puño en señal de victoria.

_-Ya verá la frontona Sakura cuando se entere de esto, voy a comer con Sasuke._

Sin darse cuenta, la cola ya había terminado y ellos eran los siguientes en entrar.

-Una mesa para cuatro... no - dijo Shikamaru acordándose de Sasuke - para cinco personas, por favor.

Entraron, y les indicaron donde sentarse.

_-¿Por qué tiene que venir Sasuke? - pensó Shikamaru desviando la mirada para evitar que se cruzara con la del otro pelinegro - seguro que se empieza a pelear con Naruto, como de costumbre, y luego saldrán de aquí enfadados y nosotros tendremos que pagar los desperfectos, como si lo viera._

Eligieron una mesa que estaba apartada del centro del restaurante, colocada en una de las esquinas, para no llamar mucho la atención en cuanto empezara la lucha entre el rubio y Sasuke.

Naruto se sentó tocando la pared, tal y como el Uchiha, quedando uno en frente del otro.

Pasaron unos momentos y una chica vino con una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

-Por favor ¿Qué querrán?

Empezaron a pedir, Choji eligió prácticamente la comida de Ino también, porque estaba seguro que antes de empezar a comer se quedaría embobada mirando a Sasuke y ni tocaría la comida. En el tiempo que esperaban a que les sirvieran, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji empezaron a hablar sobre una misión que habían hecho hace varios días. El rubio se había quedado mirando la pared, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. En ese momento, al apartar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron inevitablemente con los de Sasuke, con aquellos ojos negros que últimamente le estaban provocando unas sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, y en aquella ocasión no fue diferente. Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato, parecían estar hablando con las miradas. Aquel suceso no era incómodo para Naruto, y, aunque no lo creyera, tampoco para el Uchiha. El rubio recorrió con sus ojos el rostro de Sasuke, tan blanco como siempre, casi níveo. Llegó a su boca, pasando por su bonita nariz. Sus labios no eran ni finos ni gruesos, eran... perfectos. De repente, despertó un poco de sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué... estaría pensando? - susurró.

Sus labios empezaron a luchar por esbozar una tonta sonrisa, que finalmente se produjo. Sasuke se dio cuenta dado que él también tenía su mirada posada en él, e hizo una mueca burlona.

-Serás dobe - dijo el pelinegro.

-¡TEME! - Naruto hizo un grito que se dejó escuchar por medio restaurante.

Aunque, por suerte, casi nadie se giró y todos siguieron charlando tranquilamente. La comida llegó al fin.

-¡Buen provecho! - exclamaron casi todos a la vez y empezaron a comer.

Choji automáticamente cogió la comida de Ino. Ella ni se dio cuenta porque seguía mirando a Sasuke fijamente. A él, excepto la de Naruto, todas las miradas le incomodaban. Así que se giró y la chica apartó su vista velozmente. Choji se dio cuenta de ese gesto y sintió una extraña curiosidad.

-Ino... - dejó escapar - ¿qué quieres hacer con Sasuke?

A ella casi se le escapa el agua que estaba bebiendo en aquellos momentos. Tragó de golpe y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta?

-No sé... como siempre lo estás mirando.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de esa conversación, y, aunque no lo pareciera, se puso a escucharla disimuladamente.

-Bueno... - murmuró - tú ya sabes que a mi Sasuke me... - y dejó inacabada la frase, pero dándola a entender.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero qué harías con el si lo tuvieras sólo para ti?

-Pero... y esa curiosidad de repente...

-Lo que te está queriendo decir es si lo harías con él - intervino Shikamaru sin apartar la vista del plato.

Ella giró su cabeza en un movimiento brusco, mirándole.

-¡Pero Shikamaru! - gritó ella - ¿cómo quieres que Choji diga-? - no pudo terminar la frase.

-Es verdad - reconoció tranquilamente - eso es lo que quería decir.

Ella no se lo podía creer. ¿Por qué le preguntarían eso tan de repente? Hasta Sasuke desde su sitio se sorprendió, abriendo un poco los ojos. Aunque tampoco le extrañaba mucho, porque en presencia del pelinegro sólo tenía ojos para él. Así que decidió contestar sinceramente. Aunque no encontrara las palabras adecuadas.

-¡No! - exclamó.

-Ésa ha sido una respuesta muy rápida - dijo Choji desconfiando.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, esperando a que cambiara de conversación, pero no fue así. Volvió a insistirle hasta que ella fijó su vista en él.

-Si el quisiera... - y miró rápidamente al suelo, sonrojándose.

Sasuke no había escuchado esa respuesta por la rapidez con la que pronunció esas palabras y una parte de él agradeció no haberlo hecho.

-Ahora me lo creo más... - murmuró Shikamaru.

Ella suspiró, queriendo dejar de lado ese tema que había salido a la luz de manera extraña, pero aún quedaba.

-Pero espero que lo hagáis con protección - dijo Choji engullendo un trozo de carne.

Hasta Naruto se atragantó con la bebida. Shikamaru le dio breves palmadas en la espalda hasta que se calmó. Ino aún estaba impresionada, sin saber qué hacer tras aquellas palabras, no sabía si pegarle en aquel momento o suplicar que la tierra se la tragara.

-¿¡Qué preguntas son esas ahora!? - gritó ella nerviosa.

-Bueno, no sé... era para hablar de algo - contestó él dejando de lado ese tema porque estaba peligrando su vida.

El resto de la comida transcurrió tranquilamente, con charlas amistosas entre todos. El cielo estaba despejado y no presentaba prácticamente posibilidades de lluvia. El sol lucía radiante. Cuando salieron del lugar, el tiempo no había cambiado. Se despidieron de Naruto y Sasuke, ya que sus casas se encontraban hacia el otro lado. Caminaron por la calle en silencio. El pelinegro con su típica frialdad, y Naruto pensando en decirle algo para romper el bloque de hielo que, sin avisar, se había alzado entre los dos.

-Me he quedado lleno - dijo de repente el rubio, esperando al menos alguna reacción del pelinegro.

El se limitó a mirarle levemente y volver a fijar su vista en lo primero que pasaba por delante. Como siempre, evitaban mirarse para no caer en aquello que les estaba sucediendo últimamente, se estaba convirtiendo en rutina para ellos sentirse de aquella manera. Llegaron al cruce donde debían separarse. Allí se quedaron quietos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a despedirse. Naruto no pudo evitar dar un paso adelante, el pelinegro pensó que querría pelea, así que también se acercó, hasta que estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Quedaron mirándose, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. El rubio alzó una mano lentamente, esperando a la reacción de Sasuke. Esperaba que se apartara rápidamente y que le pidiera explicaciones, pero no hubo resistencia. Sólo se mantuvo en el lugar, esperando a ver lo que hacía Naruto. Rodeó la cintura del pelinegro lentamente, y fue acercando su rostro al de Sasuke. Estaban muy cerca, podía sentir el cálido aliento del pelinegro impactar contra su rostro, y eso le volvía a provocar esa sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago. No se atrevía a seguir avanzando, no podía seguir acercándose a él hasta que sus labios se rozaran finalmente. Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba sintiendo algo por él, y aunque no lo quería reconocer, él también por el rubio. Su rostro fue el que se encontró con el de Uzumaki, robándole un beso fugaz, estuvieron así por poco tiempo porque el pelinegro se separó en un movimiento suave, cuando el rubio volvió a tener uso de razón, dejó caer su retrocedió varios pasos, empezó a darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, no podía creerlo, nunca habría pensado que él podía llegar a esos extremos. Miró a Naruto, y vio en su rostro una clara decepción. Porque no le había parecido suficiente, porque le habría gustado prolongar el beso con el pelinegro, no le había dado tiempo para saborear esa boca y esos labios, pero lo que le había provocado el solo contacto fue un rubor en las mejillas, por eso había bajado la cabeza, de manera que Sasuke no pudiera mirarle.

-Dobe - fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha antes de empezar a andar, y aunque Naruto no lo viera por estar con la cabeza bajada, una leve sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

Habría contestado a aquello, pero le pareció una tontería después de lo que había pasado. Sólo pudo quedarse quieto hasta que no pudo ver a Sasuke, en ese momento se giró y empezó a correr hacia su casa, todavía perdido en sus emociones.

Al llegar Sasuke a su casa, subió a su habitación y se apoyó en la repisa de la ventana, observando el paisaje que tenía delante.

_-¿Qué he hecho?¿Por qué he tenido esa reacción?_ - pensó confuso - _no puede ser... se supone que somos rivales... a parte eso no es propio de mí._

Naruto se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo por Sasuke, se estaba... enamorando. Aquello era lo que pasaba. No hacía falta pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta. Cuando lo tenía cerca se sonrojaba, no podía apartar su mirada de él, no podía ser otra cosa que amor. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Naruto había tomado una decisión, no tenía miedo de lo que pensaría la gente. Sería feliz con la persona que más quería, sin más. Decidido, salió de su casa con una gran sonrisa. Fue a casa de Sasuke, pensando las palabras que utilizaría para declararse.

_-Sasuke...me gustas_ - rectificó -_ quería decirte que te quiero mucho... _- se lo pensó de nuevo - _no puedo evitar mirarte y..._ ¡Ahh!

Se rascó la cabeza fuertemente y entonces se dio cuenta. No valía la pena pensarlo más, él tenía que expresar sus sentimientos, y tenía que decir lo que le saliera cuando estuviera en frente del pelinegro, para que éste se diese cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Llegó a la casa del Uchiha finalmente. Se acercó tímidamente a la puerta y picó el timbre. Sasuke tardó varios segundos en abrirla. Un chico con pijama le recibió.

-Sasuke... - murmuró Naruto ruborizándose al instante.

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa? - una mirada fría se clavó en el rubio, aplastándolo.

Esperaba un encuentro romántico, que Sasuke le esperara sonriendo, después de aquel beso, y que volvieran a unir sus labios, pero no fue así.

Igualmente, sus sentimientos ganaron lugar en su mente.

-Yo quería decirte que... - cerró los ojos, instintivamente y apoyó una de sus manos en la puerta - creo que ... me estoy enamorando de ti.

El otro no se inmutó lo más mínimo. Pensó sus palabras durante un rato, intentando encontrar la manera de elegirlas cuidadosamente para no herir mucho al rubio. Finalmente, respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

-Aquello que pasó - una sensación extraña le impedía decir "beso" - no significó nada para mí. No me controlé y pasó, pero ya está.

Esas palabras fueran a parar a Naruto como un cuchillo que se clavaba lentamente en el corazón, provocando una sensación insoportable. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se notó algo pálido.

-Pero...- no acabó la frase.

-Lo siento, ya nos veremos en otro momento - dijo el Uchiha seriamente, cerrando la puerta, y dejando tras de sí a un rubio descolocado completamente. Quedó así varios segundos, mirando la puerta, sin hacer nada. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se giró y empezó a sollozar, cosa que tuvo que contener dirigiéndose hacia casa. Se encontró a Sakura. Ella le vio pasar.

-¿Naruto? - preguntó fijándose en la actitud del rubio.

-No puedo... - y no aguantó más.

Las lágrimas le empezaron a brotar de los ojos, salió corriendo, apretó sus dientes de forma nerviosa. Sakura quedó preocupada, sin entender lo que había pasado para que estuviese así. Él llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta y se tiró a la cama de su habitación. Ahora ya no contenía nada, lloró con rabia. Sabía que los amores dolían, pero joder, no tanto. No soportaba la idea de que le hubiera rechazado, con lo que él le quería, y se hizo la idea de que a partir de ese momento tendría que ver a Sasuke como un compañero más, aunque le fuera imposible hacerlo.

Sasuke, después de haber dejado a Naruto en la puerta, subió a su habitación a sentarse en su cama. Él, aunque no llorara, también le afectaba, parecía que su impenetrable frialdad se estaba desmoronando.

_-¿Por qué...?¿Por qué es todo tan difícil?¿Por qué no puedo sencillamente rechazarle?_

En ese momento, se dio cuenta. Y se sonrojó.

_-No lo quería reconocer, tenía miedo a admitirlo. Pero ya no puedo más, no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos de esta manera tan distante._

Se incorporó en un rápido gesto, y fue corriendo a la calle, dirigiéndose a un lugar en concreto. Por el camino, se encontró a Sakura, la cual le saludó.

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo, en otra ocasión! - gritó el pelinegro desapareciendo en un cruce.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a la gente hoy? - musitó la chica extrañada.

Al llegar a su objetivo, saltó a una ventana. Allí, se inclinó un poco y le vio.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Esa escena le provocó una gran tranquilidad, podría haber estado así mucho tiempo, mirando aquel indefenso cuerpo dormido. Se agachó para contemplarlo más de cerca. Aquellos sentimientos volvieron a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, pero ahora no luchaba contra ellos, sinó que los empezaba a entender. Sus rostros estaban a poca distancia, y el pelinegro podía sentir la pequeña respiración del Uzumaki. Cerró sus ojos lentamente para sentir el aire rozarle la cara. En aquel momento pensó en lo que le había dicho a Naruto, y no pudo estar más arrepentido. No sólo eso, también se lamentó de haberle dicho cualquier cosa que le hubiera sentado mal, pero ya era tarde para rectificar, lo hecho estaba hecho. Lo que había que hacer en ese momento era arreglarlo todo. Y debido a sus deseos, no se le ocurrió mejor manera. Acabó con la poca distancia que les separaba, y unió sus labios con los suyos con delicadeza. Se quedó en esa posición, sintiendo los escalofríos subir por su espalda hasta llegar a la cabeza. Tenía los ojos abiertos, así que pudo ver cuando Naruto empezó a abrir sus adormilados orbes azules. El rubio no se apartó bruscamente al verle, sólo miró al Uchiha sin saber qué hacer. Cuando lo hizo, se separó lentamente y quedó mirando al rubio. Su mirada recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, pensando en que era un sueño. No entendía lo que había pasado, le acababa de rechazar y ahora eso. Dirigió su mirada al suelo, y por un momento deseó probar aquellos labios otra vez. Pero rápidamente se olvidó.

-No te preocupes por lo de antes, estoy bien - dijo sonrojándose, pero aquella sensación había dejado de tener importancia para él.

-Escucháme, lo siento, Naruto - pidió disculpas sinceramente - aquello que hice fue una tontería.

-No pasa nada, ya te he dicho que... - el pelinegro no le dejó terminar.

-Te dije que me prestaras atención... - murmuró con voz que no parecía provenir de Sasuke - lo has pasado mal, has estado llorando, se te nota.

Él no intentó negarse, dado que era la verdad. Alzó su vista y se encontró con la mirada del Uchiha, que no mostraba la frialdad a la que le tenía acostumbrado, sinó que era dulce.

-Sí, reconozco que te quiero mucho - afirmó sintiéndose en ese momento la persona más desgraciada del mundo - pero si no soy correspondido, no pasa nada, no es tu culpa, no debes mentir a tus sentimientos, ya lo superaré, tranquilo.

Sasuke no podía oír aquellas palabras, no lo soportaba. Acorraló al rubio en la cama. Colocó sus brazos en la pared, de manera que no pudiera moverse. Y le besó. Aquello fue diferente, era la primera vez que se besaban así. Cada uno de ellos saboreó nerviosamente la boca del otro, Sasuke adentró su lengua hasta encontrarse con los dientes de Naruto, los cuales no opusieron ninguna resistencia y se abrieron para dar paso a la otra lengua. Se encontraron y empezaron una especie de lucha, las dos intentaban desplazarse por la boca del otro, y recorrerla. Mientras, los brazos del pelinegro rodeaba al rubio, pero Naruto los tenía como dormidos, su cuerpo no podía responderle por más que quisiera. Sólo quería disfrutar de aquel momento el tiempo más largo posible. Cuando necesitaron el aire, se separaron lentamente, y los labios de Naruto se iban adelantando, intentando prolongar aquel beso. Cuando cedió, se enfrentó a los ojos del pelinegro.

Ahora si que estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho, se acababa de besar con el chico que le gustaba, al que quería demasiado. Por otra parte no entendía algo que era evidente, pero que en aquel momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué... lo has hecho? - preguntó apartando la vista - te dije que lo aceptaba, que no te voy a obligar a quererme.

Sasuke cogió con el mentón del rubio con suavidad pero firmeza al mismo tiempo, haciendo que le mirara. En aquel momento, le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que le había visto hacer, y la más bonita que había visto en su vida.

-Dobe - le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro - he intentado ocultarlo, pero no he podido.

-¿A qué te refieres? - se lo empezaba a imaginar pero no podía creérselo.

-Pensaba que no estaba bien y que no podía ser, pero luego me di cuenta con tus palabras:

_-Sí, reconozco que te quiero mucho - afirmó sintiéndose en ese momento la persona más desgraciada del mundo - pero si no soy correspondido, no pasa nada, no es tu culpa, no debes mentir a tus sentimientos, ya lo superaré, tranquilo._

-No debo engañar a mis sentimientos, eso es lo que me enseñaste.

-¿Y cuáles son tus sentimientos? - dijo mirándole, porque la mano de Sasuke no le dejaba apartarse.

En parte el rubio ya lo sabía, pero quería escuchar decírselo a los labios del pelinegro. Ahora fue el Uchiha el que se ruborizó.

-Yo... te amo - dejó las inseguridades a un lado - quiero estar contigo.

Naruto, al oír esas palabras directamente de los labios del pelinegro, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de emoción. Recorrieron su rostro para caer a la cama, pero Sasuke colocó un dedo delicadamente en su rostro para retenerlas. Se tapó la cara porque no quería que le viera llorar, pero él se las quitó, dejando al descubierto su debilidad. Luego se abrazaron demostrando el amor que se tenían el uno al otro. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación invisiblemente, las palabras no hacían falta en aquellos momentos, un buen abrazo sería lo mejor para arreglarlo todo. Cuando el rubio se relajó un poco, Sasuke se separó de él suavemente para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-Odio verte de esta manera - reconoció él - así que no lo hagas otra vez.

El rubio sintió una especie de alegría al escuchar esas palabras, y lo demostró haciendo la sonrisa más dulce que le podía ofrecer.

-Sasuke, yo también quiero compartir mi vida contigo, pero yo quiero que tú seas feliz.

Naruto estaba descubriendo esa faceta de Sasuke, la desconocía y cada vez le gustaba más. Él también tenía sentimientos, lo sabía.

-Quiero... - murmuró Naruto - quiero volver a probar esos labios.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, hazlo.

El rubio, haciéndole caso, se acercó al pelinegro, y juntó sus labios con los suyos de nuevo. Aprovechó de nuevo para saborearlos, pero dejaron la razón a un lado, ya no la necesitaban. Aquello fue más apasionado de lo que habrían imaginado. Ahora sólo existía el deseo, querer probar todas las cosas que habían anhelado en aquel tiempo. Naruto rodeó a Sasuke por la cintura, mientras éste pasaba sus manos por detrás del cuello del rubio. Le dieron más profundidad al beso, volviéndose a relacionar con las lenguas. Sentían las mariposas en el estómago revolotear más que nunca, pero ya no importaba. Porque ahora se estaba haciendo realidad. Después de varios segundos, se separaron para recuperar el aire, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque las irresistibles ganas de unirse al otro no se hacían esperar, y era imposible acabar con ellas. Así que se volvieron a besar, ahora tirándose a la cama. Empezaron a dar vueltas, intentando ver quien dominaba, Sasuke se colocó encima de Naruto, poniéndose de rodillas al nivel de las caderas. Al hacerlo, sintió algo duro abajo suyo. Él alzó la vista, encontrándose con la de Naruto, y sonrió. Descendió hasta la oreja del rubio, mordió levemente el lóbulo, recorriéndolo con la lengua.

-Vaya... parece que sí que te gusto - le susurró con voz excitante - que se lo digan al que tienes ahí abajo.

Uzumaki se avergonzó de aquellas palabras, pero el pelinegro le besó rápidamente. Empezó a descender, centrándose en el cuello. Le aprisionó con los labios para hacer movimientos circulares con la lengua. A Naruto le provocaba una excitación increíble, y no pudo evitar gemir levemente. Se incorporó y quedó mirando el pecho de Naruto.

-Te verías mejor sin camiseta - le dijo quitándosela.

-En cambio, tú te ves bien siempre - murmuró fijándose en lo que hacía.

Su lengua se desplazó hacia los pezones, los lamió con lujuria, lentamente, mientras apretaba el otro. Naruto le empezó a acariciar el pelo de color azabache, que en ese momento le parecía el pelo más bonito del mundo. Siguió descendiendo, dejándole un leve rastro de saliva por todo el abdomen, pero al llegar por debajo del ombligo, el rubio le hizo parar.

-Me estás dejando demasiado indefenso, teme - murmuró - también te podrías quitar tú la parte de arriba.

-Quítamela tú, dobe - susurró cogiéndole la mano a Naruto y guiándosela hacia los botones de la camisa.

Los empezó a desabrochar torpemente, porque estaba loco por ver aquel torso tan bello. Tiró la camiseta al suelo, sin importar dónde cayera. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el pecho, y siguió bajando por el abdomen, donde se le notaban los músculos. Los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron por donde antes había pasado su lengua, descendiendo lentamente, queriendo provocar impaciencia por parte de Naruto. Siguió hasta llegar por debajo del ombligo, se paró al detectar que había llegado a aquella zona. Desabrochó el primer botón, y se escuchó un suspiro impaciente por parte del rubio. Le estaba apretando el miembro con los pantalones, y deseaba liberarse de aquella presión. A Sasuke le entraron ganas de besar a aquella persona tan frágil. Así que descendió hasta encontrarse con los labios de Naruto, y los presionó lentamente, sin miradas se habían encontrado por casualidad. Aquellos ojos negros que volvían loco al Uzumaki, por fin eran suyos. Por otra parte, al Uchiha también le atraían los del rubio, aquellos cristales azules que parecían reflejar el cielo. Naruto levantó un poco la cabeza para poder llegar al oído de Sasuke.

-Te quiero mucho - le susurró tímidamente.

-Serás dobe - le contestó - pero la verdad, es que yo también, te amo.

Cada vez que el pelinegro pronunciaba esas palabras, Naruto sentía como si pudiera tocar el cielo en cualquier momento, no podía dejar de sonrojarse, sentir las mariposas volar en su estómago, provocándole cosquillas, sobretodo aumentaban los latidos de su corazón, recuperando la vitalidad perdida.

Sasuke siguió más impaciente que nunca. Desabrochó los botones restantes, hasta que le sacó sin ninguna prisa el pantalón, mordiéndose el labio inferior, demostrando que estaba ansioso por ver lo que había debajo de esos bóxers que se interponían en su objetivo. Naruto se levantó lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas como el pelinegro. Uchiha, al saber perfectamente lo que pretendía el rubio, se dejó deslizar hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba en la cama, dejando vía libre al Uzumaki para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera .

Naruto vio aquel cuerpo sólo para él. Podía hacer lo que deseara en aquel momento, pero en cambio, no se atrevía del todo, siempre había vivido con el rechazo de Sasuke, y se había acostumbrado a pensar en él sin tenerlo, pero estaba ahí, excitado completamente. Sus manos, un poco temblorosas y calientes por aquel momento, se acercaron hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke, queriendo sólamente tocarlo. El pelinegro, al ver que el rubio aún tenía rastros de inseguridad, se acercó a él y le besó nuevamente. Aquel beso tenía un significado totalmente distinto a los anteriores, el Uchiha le quería transmitir a Naruto que no tuviera miedo de nada de lo que hicieran, que todo estaría bien y, lo más importante, que no harían nada que él no quisiera, el problema era que quería hacer demasiadas cosas, pero no había que preocuparse, tenían demasiado tiempo.

Descendió hasta el pecho del pelinegro. Allí, acomodó su cabeza, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Sasuke. Eran rápidos como los suyos, él también estaba nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba mejor, o quizá era la emoción del momento, en cualquier caso, quería hacer todo aquello, y eso es lo que cuenta siempre. Sus manos se dirigieron a los pezones, primero los tocó, luego fue presionando poco a poco, hasta que los notó cálidos y duros. En ese momento, se dispuso a acercar la lengua a aquel lugar. Empezó con lamidas cortas, sacando y metiendo la lengua con rapidez.

-Hmm... - el Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior.

A Naruto aquel leve suspiro le excitó bastante, y le ayudó a hacerlo con más seguridad. Ahora sacaba la lengua y ofrecía lamidas más largas y placenteras. Mientras estaba ocupado con su lengua, introducía dos dedos de su mano en la boca del pelinegro para untarlos con saliva, y después los dirigía al pezón libre, para presionarlo. Luego, fue bajando poco a poco la mano hasta llegar a los pantalones de Sasuke. Los recorrió por encima, comprobando la considerable erección que ya tenía. Apretó un poco, haciendo que de la boca del Uchiha saliera un leve gemido. Su lengua siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al bajo vientre. Primero, le sacó el cinturón que llevaba, con movimientos excitantes, queriendo provocar la mayor impaciencia posible al pelinegro. Cuando lo hizo, desabrochó los botones con la misma tranquilidad que tenía, pero al bajar los pantalones no pudo reprimir hacerlo rápidamente, porque estaba ansioso por ver lo que había. Al hacerlo, se asustó un poco del tamaño del bulto que mostraban los bóxers. Y cuando se los sacó para contemplarlo mejor, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, dejando entrever su sorpresa.

-¿Te sorprende? - preguntó en tono juguetón el pelinegro - ya veo que no sabías esto de mí...

-No había visto nada parecido nunca... - murmuró Naruto escondiendo el nerviosismo - sí que es grande.

Sasuke se sintió extrañamente complacido por aquel "halago", si así se le podía llamar. Pero la verdad es que él también se había sorprendido del tamaño de su propio miembro, nunca había estado tan excitado, seguramente la presencia de cierto rubio era el motivo por aquella erección. Aquello superó a Naruto, estaba viendo el pene de Sasuke tan cerca suyo, que lo podía tocar cuando quisiera, y podría hacer con él todas las fantasías que había tenido anteriormente. Su mano se dirigió a la base, con sólo tocarlo se estremeció por completo, comenzó a subir en un movimiento relajado, pausado. Bajó con la misma tranquilidad, y el pelinegro estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en la almohada, mientras suspiraba relajándose. Naruto se mordió el labio, quería probarlo, deseaba probarlo. Pero no dejaba de ser su primera vez, la inexperiencia era su principal defecto. No estaba seguro de hacerlo.

-¿Quieres probarlo? - susurró Sasuke leyendo la mente del rubio.

Él le miró nervioso, sin saber qué hacer, el Uchiha acarició el cabello del rubio.

-Pero... tengo un poco de miedo, no sé si lo haré bien - reconoció mientras empezaba a subir desmesuradamente su temperatura corporal.

-No te preocupes - le sonrió - también es mi primera vez, recuerda.

Naruto siempre se sentía mejor con sus palabras, le tranquilizaban y le ofrecían la seguridad en sí mismo que necesitaba para hacerlo bien. Así que decidido, acercó su boca. Sentía como sus labios ya estaban tocando la punta, y se estremeció nuevamente, pero no retrocedió, ya era demasiado tarde, y lo estaba deseando, ignorando por completo sus reacciones, siguió acercándose hasta que finalmente, se introdujo un poco el miembro en la boca.

-Ahh... - Sasuke jadeó suavemente.

Naruto se detuvo ahí, no siguió introduciéndosela. Sinó que empezó a utilizar su lengua, dio unos cuantos movimientos circulares alrededor de la punta, y sintió como al instante en el que lo hacía, el pelinegro apretaba las sábanas.

-Hmm... Así... sigue... - ya no disimulaba el placer que estaba siguiendo, suplicaba más.

El rubio, haciéndole caso, aumentó un poco la velocidad de las lamidas, y se introdujo más de la mitad del miembro en la boca, dado que ya no podía más, por el tamaño que tenía. Esa sensación de tener el pene dentro de su boca, le provocaba una gran excitación, cosa que notaba al instante, sintiendo su propio miembro suplicando salir.

-Ahh... lo haces... hmm... geni... hmmhmh... genial... - no podía hablar con claridad, porque aquel placer le superaba.

De repente, Sasuke hizo un gesto de caderas, cambiando levemente de posición. Y el rubio sintió como el miembro entraba en su boca completamente.

-¡OHH! Haahahh... sí... - sintió un placer que extasiaba en aquel momento, arqueándose al instante. y por un momento deseó que durara para siempre.

Pero después de un rato disfrutando tanto, movió su cuerpo hacia delante, quedando sentado, y cogió suavemente la cabeza de Naruto y la acercó a la suya para besarse y abrazarse.

-¿Seguro que es tu primera vez? - preguntó el pelinegro extrañado - lo haces demasiado bien.

-Teniendo un miembro tan grande como el tuyo es fácil excitarse de esta manera - le susurró sensualmente.

El otro esbozó una sonrisa. Entonces, empujó al rubio, tumbándolo. Se dirigió a los calzoncillos, y se los sacó despacio, aunque querría haberlo hecho lo más rápido posible. Acercó su rostro a los genitales de Naruto, pero el rubio se estremeció al instante.

-¿Qué ... vas a hacer? - preguntó sin entender.

-¿No quieres probarlo también? - le preguntó el pelinegro acercándose a su oído para susurrarle provocativamente - anda, no seas egoísta, dobe.

-Pero...no hace falta...que lo hagas - susurró.

-Déjame a mí, tú sólo disfruta.

Volvió a estirarse, y Sasuke rodeó con su mano lo que tanto quería. Acercó la boca hasta introducírselo de golpe.

-¡AHH! Sigue, por fa... aahhah, sí... - gemía incontroladamente por el extremo placer que estaba recibiendo.

Sólo con el hecho de que el pelinegro estuviera haciendo aquello, creía haber alcanzado el mayor éxtasis que pueda tener, pero no sabía que aún le esperaba mucho más. Su miembro estaba ardiendo, y a Naruto le parecía que iba a llegar al orgasmo en cualquier momento. Apretaba las sábanas con fuerza, mientras se movía convulsivamente, nombrando a su teme en todo momento.

El pelinegro se sonrojó levemente al pensar que le estaba gustando mucho, y se excitaba más cuando escuchaba nombrarle solamente a él. Naruto susurró a Sasuke que no se moviera. Él se giró para poder probar el miembro de Sasuke también, porque quería que disfrutase lo más posible. Y los dos empezaron a degustar el pene del otro a la vez. Parecían pelear por ver quién daba más placer al otro, pero por sus rostros y sus gemidos, parecían ir empatados durante todo el tiempo. Cada vez estaban más apretados. El pelinegro alzó una pierna del rubio para empezar a estimular otra parte de su delicada anatomía. Rodeó con su lengua la entrada de Uzumaki y la introdujo lentamente, provocando que este apretara al instante.

-Ahh...Sasuke...

-Relájate... - murmuró - ahh... Naruto...

El rubio había empezado a introducirse nuevamente el gran miembro del Uchiha en la boca. Mientras disfrutaba, introducía su húmeda lengua en la cavidad del rubio, la cual había parado de estrecharse y dejaba que el pelinegro la dilatara lentamente. Naruto sabía lo que Sasuke pensaba hacer cuando él estuviera lo suficientemente estimulado, una leve oleada de miedo le inundó de repente, pero no lo quiso demostrar para no romper el momento. El Uchiha acercó su mano hacia el centro de las nalgas del rubio, e introdujo un dedo, Naruto no sintió dolor al tener las paredes un poco dilatadas. El pelinegro, al darse cuenta, sacó su dedo para introducir dos de golpe, el rubio intentó aguantarse un gemido de molestia, mordiéndose el labio. El Uchiha metió y extrajo los dos dedos con velocidad. Cuando sintió que el dolor de Naruto se había convertido en placer, sacó los dedos. El rubio movió sus caderas, en señal de que quería algo más.

-¿Por qué los has...? ¡ohh! - no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor que le había provocado la repentina intromisión de tres dedos en su cavidad - ¡Dobe!

Naruto dudó por unos instantes. Aquello le había dolido bastante, y miró el tamaño del pene de Sasuke. No se quiso imaginar lo que le provocaría aquello dentro suyo. Pero, como pasó con los dos dedos, la molestia fue desapareciendo dejando un deseo incontrolable por querer más velocidad, y algo más grande aún. Sasuke, percatándose de que el rubio ya estaba listo, fue vaciando la cavidad lentamente, mientras Naruto producía jadeos ansiosos.

El pelinegro se levantó, y se puso entre las piernas de Naruto. Puso el glande en la entrada del rubio.

-¿Estás seguro... que va a entrar? - preguntó Naruto.

-Yo creo que sí, procuraré hacerlo con cuidado.

Descendió hasta la oreja del rubio para susurrarle un "te amo" en tono romántico.

-Y yo, mi amor - le contestó sonriéndole.

Sasuke volvió a erguirse, y con una cierta concentración, empezó a introducir aquel miembro.

-Ah... hmm - chilló apretando la entrada al instante - si que es ... inmensa.

El pelinegro se extrañó.

-Pues aún voy por la mitad...

Naruto se sorprendió por aquella respuesta, pero se propuso aguantar.

Se acercó al rubio para besarle, apaciguando el dolor que estaba sintiendo el Uzumaki.

-Y con esta entrada tan apretada... dan ganas de meterla hasta el fondo - murmuró con voz sensual.

-Sí... lo quiero...

Sasuke siguió empujando hasta que casi todo su miembro estaba dentro. Él soltó un grito desgarrante. Aquello le estaba doliendo mucho, por el tamaño que había visto era normal, pero no sabía si podría aguantar, aunque las palabras de Sasuke le alentaban para resistir. El pelinegro lo había supuesto, así que rodeó al rubio por el cuello y unió sus labios con los suyos, se tocaron las lenguas, y por un momento se calmaron, olvidando todo lo que estaban haciendo. Estuvieron así, hasta que Naruto empezó a mover las caderas sin pensarlo. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que el dolor había desaparecido por completo, como el viento que huye sin dejar ni rastro.

Sasuke entendió eso como una provocación, así que empezó a mover las caderas lentamente.

-Ahh... hmm... - los gemidos le salían involuntariamente, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlos.

Al pelinegro aquellos ruidos que emitía el rubio le incitaban a seguir a más velocidad, queriendo que Naruto gritara y gimiera desesperadamente.

-¡AAAH! Hmm ahahahh si...sigue... HMHAHAHMAH...

Una marea de placer inundaba al Uzumaki, recorría todo su cuerpo, y respondía moviéndose al compás de las rápidas penetraciones del Uchiha. A Sasuke, sentir su glande rozar con las húmedas paredes de aquella entrada, le volvía loco, y cada vez que la introducía, sentía un placer indescriptible. Habían pasado de leves intromisiones a fuertes embestidas. Descendió nuevamente para encontrarse al rubio, sin dejar de moverse. Le abrazó y unieron sus ardientes cuerpos en un beso. Deseaban que aquellos vaivenes no acabaran nunca, que duraran para siempre, por eso intentaban disfrutar al máximo cada estocada.

-Te... AHH... quiero... mucho... hmhmhmm - le susurraba entre chillidos.

-Ahh, dobe... que bien ... hmm... se siente - reconoció, aunque su rostro ya lo mostraba - yo... ahmaha... también... ohhmhoh...

-Quiero más...hasta el fondo... ahh - pidió el rubio.

El pelinegro, escuchando aquellas súplicas, la introdujo por completo, y sintió sus testículos tocar las nalgas de Uzumaki. Se arqueó convulsivamente. Sintió que Sasuke había tocado aquel punto, y sus gemidos aumentaron. Le pareció que cada vez que tocaba aquel punto, perdía completamente el sentido y la razón, y se convertía en un ser salvaje. El Uchiha observó la reacción, y empezó a tocar aquel punto con más intensidad.

-¡AHAHAAAAAHHAHAAH! - se retorcía del gusto en la cama - Sasuke...hmhmhhm... ¡Sasuke!

Aquellos gritos hicieron que el aludido perdiera la razón. Se levantó y aumentando la velocidad al máximo, rodeó el miembro del rubio y le empezó a masturbar con la misma velocidad que entraba en aquella cavidad. Naruto intentó aguantar, haciendo aquello lo más duradero posible, pero no podía. El contacto de aquella caliente mano en su miembro le extasiaba. El pelinegro sintió la entrada del rubio contraerse de forma irregular, indicándole que el rubio estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo. A la vez, aquella presión le superó y en dos o tres intromisiones más, también llegó él. El rubio sintió como al Uchiha le brotaban grandes cantidades de aquel líquido, llenándole el interior. El Uzumaki dejó su blanca semilla en la mano de Sasuke. Aquellos diez segundos fueron los más placenteros de todas sus vidas. Parecía que no aguantarían tanto gusto, pero irónicamente, iban más rápido todavía, si era posible. Los latidos de sus corazones eran impresionantes, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier instante, y la temperatura llegaba hasta extremos insoportables. Las piernas de Sasuke flaqueaban, y se sostuvo apoyándose en la cama. El pelinegro siguió moviéndose por unos instantes, recuperando la consciencia. Se detuvo lentamente, y, sin extraer su pene del interior, unió sus labios con los de Naruto. Fueron tranquilizándose poco a poco.

-Sí que era grande, sí - murmuró el rubio mirando a su teme con mirada de víctima.

-Pero te ha gustado... no puedes mentir... tus gemidos eran demasiado - dijo el Uchiha entre risas tranquilas - pero a mí también me ha encantado.

-Y pensar que podremos hacer esto todos los días... - un ligero calambre recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio sólo con el hecho de pensarlo - sí que habíamos desaprovechado el tiempo.

-La verdad es que sí. Nunca habría pensado que sentiría nada parecido por alguien... pero tú lo has conseguido, dobe.

-En realidad, eres la persona más... tierna que conozco.

Sasuke se sonrojó por aquellas palabras, sin miedo a que Naruto le viera. El rubio se acercó a rodearlo con sus brazos y acariciarle el pecho.

-Te quiero - declaró Naruto, sin vergüenza - no me gustaría que este momento terminara.

-Créeme que no terminará - le correspondió.

Finalmente, abrazados y declarando su amor sin pudor, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Hasta aquí ha llegado.

Y otra vez yaoi, será que me gusta un poco... Recuerdo que esto es antiguo. Ya haré algo menos empalagoso


End file.
